


Give Up

by megacookie2002



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cosmic Corsair, Cosmic Corsair Writing Accompaniment, Gen, Mermaid Space Pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: “Give up. You have no chance of winning.”





	Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> Deviant art is doing an art contest and this is my writing accompaniment of my art piece. I might write another, but this is the one I've written for now to sort of get to know her as a character.

“Give up. You have no chance of winning.”

The old man spits his blue blood on her fin.

“I don’t give up without a fight. I’m not a coward! I don’t care who you are. You don’t scare me.”

The woman smiles wickedly at him, revealing her sharp, purple teeth. She holds her conch in her razor sharp claws.

“You may not be a coward, but you are a fool.”

His eyes widen as she puts her purple lips to the item, blowing into it. In an instant, more ships surround his own.

“You should have known to fear the name of Cosmic Corsair.”

His blue blood stains her claws as she rips out his throat. He gurgles as he dies, a smile on her lips as she licks his blood from her fingers, cleaning them.

The woman pushes the man’s corpse off of the ship, letting the vastness of space take care of it. Smiling victoriously, she watches her crew and fellow captains of the fleet help her. It is a glorious reason, after all.

Walking past people fighting, she heads below deck. She scans the area, her fingers wiggling, the blue blood drying on her fingers. Her white eyes spot no one, yet she swims carefully to the bottom of the ship. Her eyes light up as she spots what she came for.

A herck of ceons. She quickly swims over to them, causing them to chirp in panic.

“Shh, shh. It’s okay. We’re here to free you.”

She begins working, grabbing as many cages as possible at a time. She wishes she could let them out now, but that would cause chaos. They needed to be released in their natural habitat, but only after they were heavy. She would have to take them to a sanctuary where they would take care of it.

Still, it broke her heart to see them shaking the way they were. There was only so much she could do.

As she worked, she heard the fighting die down, and her crew start to head down to where she was.

Wordlessly, she started passing cages to people behind her as they formed an assembly line to the White North where she would eventually take them to the sanctuary. No one said anything as they worked, but they all felt each other’s sadness.

After she sent the last cage through, they all started ransacking the ship for supplies and treasure. They were pirates, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Photo can be found here](https://www.deviantart.com/megacookie2002/art/Yara-A-Mermaid-Space-Pirate-816956550)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will! (This only applies if you prompt me on Tumblr. I can read your username if you prompt me in the comments, but if you prefer I didn’t, just let me know.) Be wary though, it may take a while if I'm currently inspired by something else or uninspired to write at all. Please be patient, as these aren't commissions and just something to do for fun.


End file.
